


Clarion Call

by Boxcult (Brynnen), Brynnen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Old Age, Platonic Love, Regret, Self-Doubt, answering the call, eulogy for innocence, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Boxcult, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen
Summary: Winston's message has been heard, but are Reinhardt and Brigitte ready to enter the fray?





	Clarion Call

Brigitte slept soundly, all soft breaths and warm cheeks - still sleeping with the soundness of an innocent. Reinhardt had to smile at the wave of bittersweet emotion the sight provoked in him. Gently he pulled the blankets back up to her chin, making sure she was nice and warm before he stepped out of the large truck they lived in.

Winston's voice echoed in his mind and the cold medallion weighed heavy in his palm as he examined it again, turning it over and over in his hands. Had Torbjorn heard the call too? Who else of the original force was left to answer, let alone was still capable and willing? That question alone almost made his mind up - we can make a difference again. 'The world needs us more than ever.'

But he was not so young as he'd once been - it had been nearly a decade and even in the final painful days of Overwatch he'd been starting to creak. Nowadays his bones ached every time he lifted his mighty hammer to defend the weak. It mattered not, even if it hurt he would still don the armour every time someone had need of him. Honour and glory had nothing to do it, this was duty, the only thing he could do to help alleviate the suffering of his fellow sentients.

'You know, I'd like to Papa again.' Brigitte shuffled out of the truck, blankets bundled around her shoulders. She looked up at her godfather and rested her still sleepy head against a massive bicep. 'The world needs heroes and we fit the bill.'

'I never wanted this for you, Brigitte. I fought so hard so that you and your brothers and sisters would not need to. I did not succeed.' He sounded tired and defeated, so unlike her beloved, idiotic uncle.

'But the world turns and times change.' Her voice was steadier than she felt. 'I chose to become your squire and comrade in arms for a reason and not just because it would kill Papa for you to get senselessly cut down in a back alley by low-life criminals.'

Reinhardt gently clasped her hand, full of regret and resolve. Brigitte had no idea what horrors lay ahead of her and he had no idea if he were physically capable of carrying out his old duties as the shield, protecting his comrades, but Winston had called and they would answer.

The world needed heroes and they rose to defend it.


End file.
